Rais-Wiki-Land Character Page: Elsa
Elsa is Antonismage's adviser that lives in Steph's/TUW's Empire, in an ice palace made by her. She is also the creator of the Frozen Forest. Personality As the adviser of Antonismage, Elsa appears calm, reserved and regal, and is experienced in grace and poise. Elsa is quite caring and sensitive towards her beloved ones. She is quite protective and always tries the best for her friends and family. Besides her powers, Elsa is a really warm and hospitable person. She is intelligent and always tries to find logical solutions to her problems. She can be really mysterious sometimes, especially when she is feeling sad, as she doesn't like to reveal her problems to her friends. Last but not least, she is playful as well and likes having fun when she knows that everything is in the right place. She has some kind of an obsession for chocolate too. Powers and Abilities * Magical Control over Ice, Frost and Snow: Elsa has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities, Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards and even an army of snow monsters. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well. ** Cryokinetic reflexes: It's also interesting to note that in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if time has stopped, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. Relationships * Antonis: Being a good friend of him, Elsa was always helpful and tried to do her best for Antonis. He repaid her by making her his official adviser, a unique rank within the Empire's borders. She is always really to work really hard for him, but Antonis keeps reminding her that only when she has fun with something, she can truly succeed. Because of Antonis, Elsa now has a more carefree and fun-loving personality than she had before. She is willing even to sacrifice herself for him. * King TUW and Queen Steph: Elsa is always really kind and respectful towards the two rulers. However she never hesitates to show her true opinion about their decisions, which made the Empire's rulers understand how her honesty can help the state further. They respect her opinion and she always tries to do her best for them and the Empire in general. Category:Rais-Wiki-Land Category:Character Page Category:Empire-related Characters